The end of the world: the god's read:
by ultimategamingbrothers63
Summary: This story is not a the God's Read story! It's a story about the end of the world and the POSSIBLE saviors of the world.


The Gods Read Camp Lyoko By MerMagicAnaLily (I am doing in respect!)

By: Pikachu087 of The Ultimate Gaming Brothers

Chapter 1: The Introductions

Kadic Academy

Jeremy/Jeremie **(Both names are correct)** Belpois was working on a program for the virtual world known as Lyoko. It was designed to give their enemy known as X.A.N.A. **(I think this is during Code Lyoko Evolution with my plot.)** a harder time trying to defeat them. It was based on the Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, and Japanese myths; the Resident Evil series (each port was considered a game in the series), the Star Wars Battlefront series, the Kid Icarus series, and the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

He was designing the Lyoko Forms of: Aelita Schaeffer, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar, Jim Morales, Laura Gauthier (a newbie who caught them and jumped in the fight without knowing anything but thankfully was considered trustworthy due to her swearing on her life to never betray them), and Sissi Delmas (who is unique).

Ulrich Stern was getting character abilities from: Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luke Skywalker, Count Dooku, Darth Maul, General Grevious, Magna Guard, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious.

He was equipped with the weapons: Blastech DL-44 Blaster Pistol, Conner Ship Systems HX2 Mine, Merr-Sonn V-1 Thermal Detonator, Blastech DH-17 Blaster Rifle, Blastech E-17D Sniper Rifle, Wookiee Bowcaster, Golan Arms HH-15 Missle Launcher, Golan Arms CR-1 Blaster Cannon, Sorosuus F-187 Fusioncutter, Separatist Blaster Pistol, Baw E-5S Sniper Rifle, Baw E-60R Missle Launcher, Republic DC-17 Blaster Pistol, Republic DC-15 Blaster Rifle, Republic DC-15x Sniper Rifle, Merr-Sonn PLX Missle Launcher, Blastech E-11 Blaster Rifle, Minimag PTL Missle Launcher, DC15 Rifle, DC17 Pistol, PLX Launcher, Wookiee Bowcaster, CR1 Blaster Cannon, DH17Rifle, DL44 Pistol, E17D SniperRifle, HH15 Launcher, Blaster Pistol, E-5S Sniper Rifle, E-11 Blaster Rifle, and PTL Missle Launcher.

His vehicles are: the T-47 Airspeeder, the Y-Wing, the X-Wing, the Combat Speeder, the Gian Speeder, the AAT, the Droid Starfighter, the Geonosian Starfighter, the Spider Walker, the STAP, the Republic Gunship, the Jedi Starfighter, the TX-130S Fighter Tank, the AT-TE, the TIE Bomber, the TIE Fighter, the AT-ST, the AT-AT, the Land Skiff, the Cloud Car, the 74-Z Speeder Bike, Anakin Skywalker's Starfighter, the ARC 170 Starfighter, the AT-RT, the IFT-X Hover Tank, the LAAT, the A-Wing Fighter, the Blockade Runner, the T47 Air Speeder, the X-Wing Fighter, the Y-Wing Fighter, the AAT Hovertank, the Droid Star Fighter, the Droid Gunship, the Droid Trifighter, the CIS Strike Bomber, the Hailfire Droid, the Tread Tank, the IFT-T Hover Tank, the Landing Craft, and the TIE Interceptor.

He can transform into: a Rebel Soldier (SWBF), a Rebel Vanguard (SWBF), a Rebel Marksman (SWBF), a Rebel Pilot (SWBF), a Wookiee Smuggler (SWBF), a Super Battle Droid (SWBF), a Pilot Droid (SWBF), an Assassin Droid (SWBF), an Assault Droid (SWBF), a Droideka (SWBF), an ARC Trooper (SWBF), a Jet Trooper (SWBF), a Clone Trooper (SWBF), a Clone Pilot (SWBF), a Clone Sharpshooter (SWBF), a Stormtrooper (SWBF), a Scout Trooper (SWBF), an Imperial Pilot (SWBF), a Dark Trooper (SWBF), a Shock Trooper (SWBF), Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, a Clone Commander (SWBFII), a Clone Pilot (SWBFII), a Clone Trooper (SWBFII), a Heavy Trooper (SWBFII), a Jet Trooper (SWBFII), Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker (SWBFII), Luke Skywalker (SWBF), Chewbacca, a Rebel Marksman (SWBFII), a Rebel Pilot (SWBFII), a Rebel Soldier (SWBFII), a Rebel Vanguard (SWBFII), a Wookiee Warrior (SWBFII), a Battledroid (SWBFII), Count Dooku, Darth Maul, a Droideka (SWBFII), General Grevious, Jango Fett, a Magna Guard, a Super Battle Droid (SWBFII), Darth Vader, Boba Fett, a Dark Trooper (SWBFII), Darth Sidious, an Imperial Engineer, a Shock Trooper (SWBFII), a Storm Trooper (SWBFII), Ada Wong, Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Scott Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, Richard Aiken, Alexia Ashford, Carlos Olivera, HUNK/Mr. Death, James Marcus, Mikhail Victor, Nicholai Ginovaef, Ozwell E. Spencer, Sergei Vladimir, William Birkin, Jessica Sherawat, Josh Stone, Piers Nivans, Sheva Alomar, Adam Benford, Ark Thompson, Ashley Graham, Billy Coen, Bruce McGivern, Carla Radames, Deborah Harper, Derek C. Simmons, Fong Ling, Helena Harper, Ingrid Hunnigan, Jack Krauser, Jake Muller, Lisa Trevor, Luis Sera, Osmund Saddler, Sherry Birkin, Steve Burnside, Alice, Rain Ocampo, Matt Addison, K-Mart **(that's the actual character's name XD)**, Becky, the Red Queen, the White Queen, a Zombie, a Cerberus, a Leech, Mimicry Marcus, a Plague Crawler, a Web Spinner, an, Eliminator, a Hunter Omega, a Lurker, a Crow, a Bat, a Stinger, a Centurion, an Infected Bat, T-001, Queen Leech, a Crimson Head, a Neptune, a Chimera, an Adder, a Wasp, a Greenhouse Plant, a Crimson Head Prototype 1, a Yawn, Plant 42, a Black Tiger, T-002, a Tick, the Second Tyrant, a Zombie Dog, a Licker, an Evolved Licker, an Ivy, a Giant Moth, a Cockroach, "G", the Giant Alligator, T-103, a Drain Deimos, a Brain Sucker, a Hunter Beta, a Hunter Gamma, a Sliding Worm, a Grave Digger, Nemesis, a Bandersnatch, a Black Widow, a Moth, a Hunter II, a Sweeper, an Albinoid Infant, an Alexia-Pod (a.k.a Tentacle), a Seeker, T-078, a Gulp Worm, an Albinoid Adult, a Giant Black Widow, a Plaga, a Villager Ganados, a Chainsaw Man, a Giant Chainsaw Man, the Chainsaw Sisters, a Zealot, a Garrador, a Combatant Ganados, a Gatling Man, an Oven Man Ganados, a Colmillos, a Novistador, an Armadura, a Regenerator, an Iron Maiden, a "Sack Monster", Del Lago, an El Gigante, Verdugo, U-3, an Ooze, a Globster, a Fenrir, a Ghiozzo, a Sea Creeper, a Scarmiglione, a Wall Blister, Scagdead, Rachael **(not R.E.D.)**, Draghignazzo, Malacoda, Ultimate Abyss, Aculeozzo, RAID, a Type 2 Plagas, a Type 3 Plagas, a Town Majini, an Agitator Majini, a Big Man Majini, a The Executioner, a Red Executioner, a Chainsaw Majini, a Wetlands Majini, a Giant Majini, a Base Majini, a Gatling Gun Majini, a Cephalo, a Kipepeo, a Duvalia, an Adjule, Bui Kichwa, a Licker Beta, a Reaper, a Crocodile, a Blob **(I'm not making up anything! XD I love the gaming world!)**, Test Subject 1, Mkono, Aheri, Popokarimu, Ndesu, U-8, a Shrieker, a Bloodshot, a Whopper, a Whopper Supreme, a Zombie Dog J'avo, a Chrysalid, a Napad, a Strelats, a Mesets, a Gnezdo, a Rasklapanje, an Oko, a Lepotitsa, Brzak, Ogroman **(I'm going to stop when I can't find anymore things to use!)**, Iluzija, Ubistvo, Haos, Ustanak, Carla Radames, Carla Spore, Nemesis-T Type, Tyrant R, Ivan, T.A.L.O.S., a Ivy + YX, an Anubis, a Jumping Maneater, a Jabberwock S3, a Piranha, an Ant, a Veronica Plant "G", Nosferatu, V-Complex, Tofu **(WHAT THE FUCK?! CAPCOM! XD)**, a Hunter R, a Leech Zombie, a Zombie Lion, a Hyena, a Hornbill, a Rafflesia, a Scissor Tails, a Flying Bug**(Yeah NO FUCKING SHIT CAPCOM! XD)**, an Axe Man, a Mega Bite, a Green Zombie, an Evil Shade "G", Thanatos, a Zombie Elephant, a Giga Bite, Dorothy, Nyx, a Cleaner, Hypnos, a Hyper Zombie, a Hunter Elite, a Glimmer, a Halbert, a Nautilus, a Torpedo Kid, Pluto, Tyrant 091, Unknown Tyrant 1, Unknown Tyrant 2, Unknown Tyrant 3, Perseus "Percy" Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace (Thalia is pronounced: THAH-lee-uh), Tyson (the Cyclops), Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Zeus, Jupiter, Hera, Juno, Achelous, Aeolus, Akhlys, Amphitrite, Boreas, Aquilon, Notus, Zyphyrus, Favonius, Aphrodite, Venus, Apollo, Ares, Mars, Artemis, Diana, Athena, Minerva, Deimos, Delphin, Demeter, Ceres, Dionysus, Bacchus, East River, Eris, Eros, Cupid, Ganymede, Geras, Hades, Pluto, Hebe, Hecate, Hephaestus, Vulcan, Heracles, Hercules, Hermes, Mercury, Hestia, Vesta, Hudson River, Hypnos (the Greek God), Iris, Janus, Khione, Cato, Vitellius, Morpheus, Melinoe, Nemesis (the Greek goddess), Nyx (Greek), Palaemon, Pan, Persephone, Phobos, Phorcys, Pompona, Poseidon, Neptune, Terminus, Thanatos, Tiberinus, Triptolemus, Triton, Aigaios, Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Kronos, Saturn, Oceanus, Prometheus, Alcyoneus, Clytius, Damasen, Enceladus, Ephialtes, Otis, Polybotes, Porphyrion, Charon, Chiron, Eurytion, Lupa, Phoebe, Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Silena Beauregard, Travis Stoll, Gaea, Terra, King Lycaon, Cerberus (Greek), Alecto, Megaera, Tisiphone, Medusa, Briares, Mrs. O'Leary, Kampê, Ladon, Dr. Thorn, Peleus, Talos, Typhon, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Dyntos, Pandora, Pyrrhon, Uranos, Viridi, Arlon, Chariot Master, Magnus, Phosphora, Sonic the Hedgehog, Doctor Ivo Robotnik (in other words Doctor Eggman), Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Metal Sonic, Knuckles the Echidna, Nack the Weasel (in other words Fang the Sniper), Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Chaos, Zero, Gamma, Omega, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit (complete with Cheese the Chao!), Blaze the Cat, Eggman Nega, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, and Silver the Hedgehog.

That what he finished within the hour before lunch and when he finished he was covered by a bright light and disappeared.

Camp Half-Blood (after The Last Olympian)

Percy was relaxing on the beach of Camp Half-Blood he was swimming around the ocean helping out the sea life and talking with his dad (Poseidon) about what the repairs to Alantis**(?)** should be. Eventually Percy told his dad to just talk to Annabeth (His GIRLFRIEND) about what the designs should be.

They then started to work on Percy's powers. Percy had learned how to control water anywhere. He found out that he could (by water vapor) control the winds, the air pressure, and do everything that a child of Zeus could do and more! Percy decided to work on controlling lightning to give Thalia a taste of her own medicine. They then when to an island in the middle of nowhere and trained there.

In 2 hours, Percy mastered controlling the winds, air pressure, and lightning! Also Percy also found out that he got powers that a child of Hades had. Yes that includes controlling the dead. Percy then asked just what gods and goddesses powers he had due to the waters. They are: Athena, Ares, Apollo (ironically that's archery), Artemis (every power which REALLY confused Percy), Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, Hestia, and Kronos.

That's when a bright flash took Percy away from the island.

Camp Jupiter (after The Last Olympian)

Jason was sleeping when the flash got him! **(XD I got it from a DREAM)**

The Hunters Camp (after The Last Olympian)

Thalia was watching Artemis pace around the camp watching the two streaks of flame in the sky (they looked like two meteors acting like two bulls fighting). Artemis told Thalia that they were two very important "things" fighting for the survival of the human world. Also Artemis told her that the time and space area was what caused the two streaks of flame to appear due to the barriers failing and there's no way to stop it without finding a group of people who were dumber than the average male to go into it and to try and stop it from weakening even more and to return to their places without getting trapped in the barriers. When Artemis was at 200,000,000 laps around the world (yep), that's when the bright flash grabbed Thalia.

Olympus (In a place beyond the time and space barriers)

The Olympian council was gathered together trying to decide how to handle the breakdown of the time and space barriers. Athena and Minerva were running their brains into a brick wall thinking about possible people who could go into the barriers and save it while at the same time able return to home without getting themselves trapped. When a bright flash appeared and dropped out a whole lot of people. With a note stating at all who were in the room were capable (including the gods) of saving time and space.

The people were: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Hazel, Frank Zhang, Kratos, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy, Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Gamma, Rogue the Bat, Knuckles, Tails, Jeremie Belopis, Aelita, Ulrich Stern, William, Yumi, Odd, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Chiron, Nico di Angelo, Pit, Dark Pit, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean.

They found out that they needed to read a lot of books, play a lot of video games, and watch a lot of movies to prepare for the mission at hand. The first book was called "Camp Lyoko".

**Author's Note: This is a long and huge chapter but the plot is quite unique for a God's Read story as it's not written around the reading of the books but around the main picture! I decided that to do a good story I needed something that was not usual so I decided to use the ultimate end of the world idea just have all the ideas and video games in the world merge into one huge end of the world. There will be blood, gore, violence, love, swearing, drug use, and survivor-horror!**


End file.
